Silent Oranges
by PrincessSpock
Summary: Yeah, this right here is a story about green goop, Companion cubes, and crowbars.


**Okay as to not create confusion **"_This._"** means they're talking in sign language. Okay? Okay! P.s Hope you enjoy 3**

Chell didn't remember the sun being this bright, Then again Chell hadn't seen the sun for god knows how long, but she was okay with that she still had her Companion and that was good.

Chell surveyed her surroundings, it was a farmland by the look of it, she couldn't see much else.

A small thump had disturbed Chell`s peaceful musing, the noise seemed to be coming from the cube, there was another thump and then silence, Chell decided that she should, maybe, just maybe check on what the Companion cube was doing, she didn't have the portal gun with her, not that it would help anything, she decided to do the next best thin, jump on it and see if something would happen.

To her surprise something did actually happen the cube made a very, _very_, quiet moan, as if it were in pain, Chell decided that maybe she _shouldn't_, jump on the cube.

Chell hated to think about it but maybe there was some sort of living thing inside the cube, really though, maybe she should attempt to pry it out and maybe see what it was, because well, Chell was _pretty_, sure that inanimate objects don't feel pain, robots, humans, and animals yes, but inanimate objects? Nope.

Maybe she could find some tools in the shed, she was sure of it.

.-.-.-.

Chell had spent the better part of an hour searching for anything that could maybe be useful for prying things open, needless to say, she didn't, she had found a rake, a lawn mower, and an old battery that was beginning to corrode, so nothing of any real use, so she went to look through the pile of stuff that was leaning on the exterior wall of the shed.

It was almost funny how easily she found the crowbar, it was so hilarious in fact that it caused her to punch the wall, in joy of course, really though after an hour in the shed it only took her ten minutes to find in the mud, just damn, but that was really besides the point here she had the crow bar she could now pry apart the cube.

1... 2... 3...

Chell put all her will power into opening the cube, she felt it give a little.

1... 2... 3...

Just a little more

1... 2... 3...

Little more.

1.. 2.. 3...

Done!

The top of the Companion cube popped off, an inside there, curled up in a ball was a man curled up in a ball, covered in green goop, in nothing but a pare of trousers and glasses.

Chell was speechless, well, more than usual, and all that she could think about was 'Soylent Green is made of people!', Chell didn't know exactly why this went through her head but it did anyway.

Chell nudged the man with her foot, checking to see if he was alive, as she nudged him he reflexively grabbed her foot, his deep green eyes staring intensely at her, Chell not really knowing what to do looked back at him and waved.

The man let her go and they both just looked at each other, it was becoming apparent that it was going to get dark soon, and neither of them really knew what to do, if neither of were talking, that's when Chell had a brilliant idea, she would first have to get him out of the hollow cube.

.-.-.-.

"_Hey do you 'speak' sign language?_" Chell signed at him as they sat in the shed.

"_Y-yeah,_" he had to pause to keep his hands from shaking, "_I was beginning to think no one else could!_" the strange man was smiling now, "_You, uh, got a name?_"

Chell looked over to him, he was sitting next to her leaning against the wall still partially covered in goop, "_Yeah, my names Chell!_" she signed cheerfully, "_Whats your name?_"

"_Gordon, Gordon Freeman._" he smiled at her in a very Cheshire cat kind of way, "_It's a pleasure to meet you Chell_."

"_Cool,_" she stopped, trying to think of something to say, "_How'd you end up in the cube?_"

His smile faltered slightly, "_I, uh, work for a company in __competition__ with Aperture, I worked for Bla__c__k Mesa, __actually._"

Chell made a face as if she was saying 'oh', "_I worked for Aperture,_" she paused,"_But, I don't have that job anymore, pretty sure everybody's dead._"

"_Well then,_" Gordon paused not really knowing what to say (sign?), "_I guess we should sleep._"

Chell nodded in agreement and snuggled up close to him, sometime over there 'conversation' he had slipped his arm around her side, so Gordon just smiled and closed his eyes letting himself relax and sleep.

**Okay now before everybody gets all like "If he was signing to her how could his arm be around her? Blah, blah, I'm smart ans you're stu-" SHUT THE CRAP UP! Bitches I do what I want okay, also the whole burning of the companion cube, that'll be explained later okay? Okay!**


End file.
